Jimminy Lummox (transcript)
Episode: Jimminy Lummox episode begins at the skyscraper, The Ren Hoek Inc was the sign of the door. Ren was in the office waiting to see the call. Frozen Chicken: Yello! Ren: Hello, this is the phone company and we're phoning up to warn about the crank caller. Have you had any crank calls? Frozen Chicken: Nnnope. Ren: No? Good! oh and a, one last thing. YOUR MOTHER SOWS MY SOCKS! laughs was searching for our phone call number, the phone ringing and the frozen chicken stops at phone and talks the phone. Frozen Chicken: Yello. Ren: Hello. Is your refrigerator running? Frozen Chicken: Hold on, I'll check. ...... Hmmm yes it is. Ren: Well, YOU BETTER GO CATCH IT! Frozen Chicken: WHAT THE?!? Ren: laughs Frozen Chicken: WHY YOU LITTLE... I OUGHTA POUND YOU INTO THE GROUND LIKE A TENT PEG!!! Chicken hangs up a phone. Phone ringing at Chicken. Frozen Chicken: humming Yello? Ren: Hello. This is colonel sanders. Do ya have crispy thighs? Frozen Chicken: DOHHHH! to the wood, Ren will grab beaver and put the lemonade on beaver's mouth and Ren drops and Beaver splashes in the water. Beaver was looking around and he pees relaxing. Ren drops the beaver in the water, Beaver looks around, Fades to faucet, hot and cold. Mr. Pipe humming and pours the water on it's faucet. Mr. Pipe: Hmmm, water looks a little heavy today. Well, you can't get enough minerals, bottoms up! the water sneaks the birds and Ren roars at the baby birds and the baby birds will shockly his feathers out. Ren: DIAAAIAIAIAAAA!!!!! HA! Baby Bird: panting Listen... I can't still hear it... screaming, screaming, SCREAMING, SCREAMING! WHAT'S WITH ALL THIS SCREAMING?!? WHY WON'T HE STO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OPs?!? crying to Ren Hoek's mail, In the deleted scene, Stimpy was watching TV. Announcer: We interupt with your regularly schedule program for this news flash. was changing the TV. Ren put the nail on Stimpy's chair, Stimpy sit the chair and spike the nail on his butt, but nothing bad happened. Ren looks at Stimpy has a nail of it's butt. Ren was frustrated. Ren will put Nitro Glycebin on Stimpy's chair. Stimpy was about to sit the chair and Nitro Glycebin blow off Stimpy's butt, Stimpy sits the chair, Well... nothing bad happened to Stimpy. Stimpy: laughs Funny! laughs to Stimpy was in the bathtub. Stimpy: Ha vore! Voiced the mishing mash! Yes asinky a show SHE SAY SNOS! like Nazi will squeeze the water on his bathtub, Ren was brought a bucket of live crabs. Stimpy: BOOM!! goes in the water. Ren drops a bucket of live crabs. Ren was sleeping in the bed. Stimpy: singing Happy happy happy, joy joy joy joy! humming has a live crabs on his butt and nothing bad happened. Stimpy will put on the costume with a bunch of live crabs at the bottom. Stimpy: Hmmm, fur is a little snog. Have to cutback on sweets. looks at Stimpy and he was very frustrating. End of deleted scene. to Ren and Stimpy's rabbithole, fly was screaming. Fly: I'm dying! I'M DYING!! will about to put the flyer off to Fly. Fly: OH GOD!!! stops and waiting. Stimpy: Hi-ya, Ren. Whatcha' doing? Ren: Nothing? Stimpy: Nothing? Well then, what's all that horrible greeny happened here? was looking at fly was dying. Stimpy: RALPH!!! Oh, my poor baby. Just relax. hugs Fly. Stimpy: Daddy'll gonna be better! Ren, how could you?!? Can't you have a conscience? Ren: Uhhh, conscience? What the heck is conscience!? Stimpy: He's my little friend that makes me do right. Ren: Man, I knew you are steupid. But you're a Incapoop! Stimpy: No, Ren! He's real! He's good and kind and always knows what to say. I know! I'll let you have for a while. Oh, Jimminy! Jimminy Lummox! Ren: Now listen, you- light was appeared, the choir singing and Jimminy was sitting behind Ren. Stimpy: gasps It's him, Ren! IT'S JIMMINY LUMMOX!! has ukelele and plays the ukelele. Jimminy: singing And if you wish, part aside of bees, soon will kind some and into all your grief. But if you being mean you're kinda bad, I will knock out all your teeth. Ren: That was nice. Now we'll somebody get this big fat out of my back! wrecks the ukelele at Ren. Jimminy: Duhh, If ya can't say nothing nice, don't say something fun at all. Stimpy: Mmm-hmm. slams the butt at Ren. Fade to Ren with no teeth. Ren will put the water on his hand, but there is no teeth. Ren: My, my teeth. Where's my teeth? Stimpy?!? was looking at Stimpy singing while he baking and fish and teeth will spike the fish spot out of his fish. Ren: MY TEETH! slaps Stimpy's face. Ren: GIVE ME THOSE!!! puts on his teeth and has fish spot on his teeth, Ren was turning red. That's means rage. Ren: YOU... BLITHERING... BRAINCRAMP!!! light was appeared and listen the choir whistle. Jimminy slams the tool at Ren. Jimminy: Duhh, you can't squeeze cheese from a goat before it's hatch. nods "Yes" and the green spiral was on the screen and turns black. Fades Ren has a bandage on his head. Ren: Must not get angry. Must not get angry. Huh? was shocked one eye. Used celebrity underwear was ruined. Ren: MY USED CELEBRITY UNDERWEAR!!! GOOOOONE!!!!! WHERE, WHO?!? Oh no! OH NOOOOOO!!!! He didn't! He didn't! was in the washer and comes out. Ren: sobbing Stimpy washed my collection of used celebrity underwear. sniffs I can't even tell the difference between Van Johnson's socks.... sniffs and June Allison's underwear. WHYYYY?!? crying Stimpy: Ehhh, what's wrong, Ren? Ren: angry YOU!! Why I oughta... and looks around Stimpy, what's wrong with you? Why must do you make me so angry?!? You know I can hurt when you make me angry. Do you want to get me killed? and cover his ears Unless... happy Of course... grinly That's the plan, isn't it? You set me up, and he knocks me down. Is that it? HUH!? Well, it won't work. Cause I'm not gonna get mad.... I'm not getting mad.... No sir, not me! and teeth was shattered and runs offscreen I'm happy! around from his butt Happy happy, joy joy! Happy happy, joy joy! bouncing around and giggles I'm happy happy happy, not mad mad mad! laughs maniacally at Stimpy. Ren: Mr. Happy Boy, WHY?!? HEY WORLD, AM I HAPPY ENOUGH?!? has laughing maniacally with the background changes and Ren grabs at Stimpy. Ren: And now... giggles you... giggles DIIIIIIEEEEEEEE! pants light appears and a choir is whistling, and Ren feels sad. Ren: Mother.... car smashing over at Ren. Jimminy: Duhh, no use crying overswept witmint. Ren: That's it. at Jimminy Look, I can't take any more of this hitting. Do you have a conscience? Jimminy: Duhh, sure. His name's Tinkle Galoot. appears as Tinkle Galoot. Stimpy: Let us be listen to you, Ren. You should always listen to your conscience. Cause if you don't, you'll get the shine loopy out of ya. slaps Stimpy. Ren: Shut up, you... tip his finger at Ren's head. Jimminy: Duhh... slams Jimminy's head. Kowalski: MMMMMEEEEAT!!!! Stimpy: See? slaps Stimpy again. Ren: I said SHUT UP!!! tip his finger at Ren's head again. Jimminy: Duhh... slams Jimminy's head again. Kowalski: MEEEAT!!! iris stops at Jimminy and the iris was closing completely at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts